


Tanz mit mir

by magicblue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Flirting, Love, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicblue/pseuds/magicblue
Summary: Noch ein Drabble zu Yuuri und Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	Tanz mit mir

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlicher Titel станцуй для меня - Tanz mit mir in Russisch.

Sie waren zum Abendessen in ein Lokal gegangen, aber Yuuri weigerte sich es als Date zu bezeichnen. Sie waren mit dem Desert fertiggeworden als die Musik lauter gedreht wurde und Leute paarweise langsam zur Tanzfläche gingen.  
"Kannst du Lateinamerikanische Tänze?" Yuuri sah Viktor verständnislos und verwirrt an.  
Viktor lehnte sich näher zu Yuuri. "Naja, das heißt dann wohl Nein. Glücklicherweise bin ich ein ganz passabler Tänzer und kann dich führen." Yuuris Augen wurden noch größer und eine leichte Röte stieg ihm in die Wangen.  
"Willst du mit mir tanzen, Yuuri?" Viktors Blick wurde verführerisch und er bat um Yuuris Hand.


End file.
